For the sake of convenience and safety, consumers often substitute artificial trees constructed of metal and plastic for natural evergreen trees when decorating homes, offices, and other spaces, especially during the holidays. Such artificial trees generally include multiple tree sections joined at the trunk and held erect by a floor-based tree stand. Traditionally, consumers wrap strings of lights about the artificial tree to enhance the decorative quality of the tree display. As more and more decorative light strings are draped around the tree, it becomes more and more difficult to provide power to the various light strings distributed throughout the tree.
To ease this burden to the consumer, manufacturers have created “pre-lit” artificial trees. Typical pre-lit trees include an artificial tree with multiple standard light strings distributed about the exterior of the tree. Wires of the light string are clipped to branch structures, while plug ends dangle throughout the branches. Generally, multi-purpose decorative light strings are used in pre-lit trees, often limited to 50 or 100 bulb assemblies, with a bladed power plug for insertion into the back outlet of another light string, or insertion into an alternating current (AC) power source.
As the popularity of such pre-lit trees has grown, so to have the bulk and complexity of pre-lit trees. Along with an increase in the number and density of branches of a typical pre-lit tree comes an increase in the number of lights and light strings on the pre-lit tree. This increased number of branches and lights can significantly increase the weight of the pre-lit tree making it difficult to lift and align individual trunk sections when assembling the tree. Further, the increased number of lights per tree, often as high as 1,000 or 1,500 lights, drastically increases the complexity of interconnecting and powering the numerous light strings.
It can be difficult to find and then properly connect the necessary plugs in order to power all of the light strings on the tree. Light strings may be connected to one another within a given tree section, or sometimes between sections, by connecting the strings end to end. Consumers need to be careful to follow the manufacturer's guidelines and not plug too many light strings together end-to-end and surpass the current-carrying capacity of the light string wiring. Due to such limitations, power plugs of the light strings may include receptacles for receiving other power plugs such that the power plugs may be “stacked” together, plugging one into the other. Short extension cords may be strung along the outside of the trunk to carry power to the various interconnected light strings. The result is a complex web of lighting that often requires a consumer to not only interconnect the plugs and receptacles of individual light strings together, but to stack and plug multiple light strings and cords into multiple power outlets.
Some known inventions have attempted to make pre-lit trees more convenient to put together and power. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,148 to Harris filed Apr. 5, 1926 and entitled “Artificial Christmas Tree” teaches a simple artificial tree with one embodiment having multiple tree sections that join together. The tree includes single bulbs at each end of a branch, with bulb wiring extending from inside a trunk through hollow branches. A bayonet fitting is used to adjoin the sections, a top section having a projecting pin, and a bottom section having an L-shaped bayonet slot. The two sections are coupled by aligning the projection pin with the bayonet slot and rotating to interlock the sections, thereby bringing a pair of spring contacts into alignment with a pair of terminals to make an electrical connection.
Another known artificial tree as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,834 to Smith, filed Dec. 16, 1974 and entitled “Artificial Tree”, describes a pre-lit tree made in sections which may be folded for easy storage. The individual tree sections include a threaded male end and a threaded female socket end. The male end of a tree section is screwed into the female end of another section. Wiring for the lights passes from the trunk through holes in branches and connects with individual lights at an interior of the branch. When the tree is screwed together, an electrical connection is made.
However, such known trees still require significant manipulation and handling of the tree sections to securely align and couple the sections together. Further, such known trees fail to disclose mechanical coupling and electrical connection devices and methods that meet the needs of generally larger, heavier artificial trees with complex lighting systems with large numbers of lights.